Emnily
Emnily is a Russian YouTube singer with a feminine and mature but also strong voice in the higher ranges. She has sung in Japanese, English, Korean and Russian, and most of her Russian covers feature her own translyrics. Emily usually sings J-Pop and VOCALOID and she frequently uploads several renditions of a song - she often uploads acapellas. For example she has uploaded five renditions of "Mozaik Role". She has also collaborated on some originals, in which she provided the lyrics and vocals. An example being "Кошка", an original with a friend of her, Serzh. Additionally, Emily has separate channels for her K-Pop covers. She has entered some singing contests, and even won a few such as with her short rap for "MAMA SONG" and her group cover "Don't Hate Me". She also enjoys performing live and at conventions, and has posted many videos of herself singing on stage. Her most popular cover is her Russian "Koi wa Sensou", with over 354K views on YouTube as of May 2014. Affiliations and Collaboration Projects # Member of Harmony Team # Member of Radiant Records List of Covered Songs (2009.12.08) # "1000 no Kotoba" -Acapella ver.- (2009.12.09) # "Doll" -Acapella ver.- (2009.12.26) # "Doll" (2009.12.26) # "magnet" feat. Emnily and Flooder (2009.12.27) # "Koi wa Sensou" (Love is War) -Russian ver.- (2009.12.29) # "magnet" (2010.01.02) # "Кошка" (Cat) (Original) (2010.01.04) # "Koi wa Sensou" (Love is War) -Russian Acapella ver.- (2010.01.07) # "Tatta Hitotsu no Omoi" (2010.01.16) # "magnet" -Acapella ver.- (2010.01.24) # "Kodoku no Hate" (The End of Solitude) -Russian ver.- (2010.01.26) # "Kodoku no Hate" (The End of Solitude) -Russian Acapella ver.- (2010.02.20) # "Кошка" (Cat) (Original) -Acapella ver.- (2010.03.17) # "Koi wa Sensou" (Love is War) -Russian Piano ver.- (2010.05.17) # "Uninstall" -Russian ver.- (2010.06.13) # "Uninstall" -Russian Acapella ver.- (2010.06.26) # "Tatta Hitotsu No Omoi" -Acapella ver.- (2010.07.17) # "Uninstall" -Russian Piano ver.- (2010.07.30) # "1000 no Kotoba" -Live ver.- (2010.08.20) # "Mozaik Role" -Russian ver.- (2010.08.25) # "Mozaik Role" -Russian Acapella ver.- (2010.08.30) # "magnet" feat. RuRu -Live ver.- (2010.09.09) # "Mozaik Role" (2010.10.28) # "Mozaik Role" -Live ver.- (2010.11.23) # "Mozaik Role" -Acapella ver.- (2010.12.06) # "Corruption Garden" -Russian ver.- feat. Radiant and Emnily (2011.01.07) # "Corruption Garden" -Russian ver.- (2011.01.21) # "Koi wa Sensou" (Love is War) -Russian Rock ver.- (2011.02.23) # "Uninstall" (2011.03.08) # "Aishuu-Iro no Curtain" feat. Emnily and Asato (2011.03.21) # "Palette" -Russian ver.- (2011.03.26) # "Palette" -Russian Acapella ver.- (2011.03.29) # "Crucify my Love" (2011.06.19) # "Kimi no Koe" -Russian ver.- feat. Len and Emnily (2011.07.18) # "Happiness Handmade" (Original) (2011.08.31) # "Happiness Handmade" (Original) -Acapella ver.- (2011.09.10) # "Cloud" feat. Emnily and Len (2011.10.08) # "Zero" -Live English ver.- (2011.11.13) # "No Thank You" (K-ON! song) -Russian ver.- (2012.01.01) # "BLUE" (BIG BANG song) (2012.03.28) # "Nanlina" (Block B song) -English ver.- (2012.04.14) # "I Am the Best" (2NE1 song) -Russian ver.- (2012.04.25) # "My Birds" (Original with Serzh) (2012.05.10) # "Warrior" (collab) -Live ver.- (2012.05.20) # "BAD BOY" feat. Emnily and KAII (2012.05.22) # "Beautiful Stranger" -Demo ver.- (2012.06.16) # "My Birds" (Original with Serzh) -Acapella ver.- (2012.07.05) # "Just Follow" -Live ver.- (2012.07.07) # "Power" -Demo ver.- (2012.07.29) # "LOL" (Block B song) -English ver.- (2012.08.09) # "Monster" (Drunken Tiger song) -Demo ver.- (2012.09.03) # "Falling in Love With a Friend" feat. Emnily and Leo (2012.09.10) # "Oasis" -English ver.- (2012.10.24) # "Don't Hate Me" (collab) (2012.10.29) # "Bad ∞ End ∞ Night" -Russian ver.- feat. Harmony Team (2012.11.19) # "Loner" (2012.11.20) # "Log Out" (2012.11.22) # "MAMA SONG" -Short Rap ver.- (2012.11.29) # "Winter Sleep" -Russian ver.- (2013.01.18) # "Mia" (2013.02.08) # "Koi wa Sensou" (Love is War) -Live ver.- (2013.04.30) # "Alone in the Rain" (2013.05.16) # "Loner" -Live ver.- (2013.07.28) }} Discography Gallery Trivia External Links * last.fm * Twitter (deadlink)